Eternal Fighter
by Emerald Pseudodragon
Summary: This is the story of Harry’s recovery of his sanity with the help from new characters Matthew Lee Dairerma, Rema, and Eladia. Action insures as Harry makes a choice to become something more then “Just Harry” with the help of the Eternal Fighters. HH
1. Chapter One Harry's Choice

Version 1.04 of Editing

Summery: This is the story of Harry's recovery of his sanity with the help from new characters Matthew Lee Dairerma, Rema, and Eladia. Action insures as Harry makes a choice to become something more then "Just Harry" with the help of the Eternal Fighters. H/Hr ship. This fan fiction goes from the summer through 6th year. 7th year will be a sequel to this and I have started on formulating ideas for the 7th year but I have not finished writing this yet.

(Quick A/N: For those who had looked at it before when I only had the first chapter posted they will note that there are changes done to some of the punctuation as well as spacing of the paragraphs. Also there are changes to the wording of the conversions so that they flow better. Thanks for your time and for those who didn't read before my post of the second chapter ENJOY!)

**Eternal Fighter**

By Emerald Pseudodragon

Chapter one

**Harry's Choice **

Harry Potter sat in his room at Number 4, Privet Drive speaking to no one in particular; theDursleys happened to be out for the evening trying to sell Uncle Vernon's drills so the company he owned didn't go under farther then it already had.

"What have I done? Oh yes, that's right, I got my godfather, Siruis Black, killed," muttered Harry as he wondered to himself if he was insane from over-thought, or if it had just crept up on him over the years of his adventures. See, he was a wizard that went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many there looked upon him as some sort of savior because at the age of one he reflected a curse back at the sender unconsciously. This curse was the worst of the wizarding kind, the killing curse. A curse said to be un-blockable and un-resistible, surviving it made him what he was now and also dubbed him by wizards "the boy who lived" because this curse was sent by a very evil, and very feared, person going by the name of Voldemort.

Voldemort was a dark wizard who tortured and killed people just because of what they where, muggles, non-magic folk, or those he called mudbloods. Mudblood is a derogatory name for witches or wizards who were born to non-magic parents. His belief was that the world in all should be ruled by purebloods, those that were of full magical parents, which thought the same as him. Those who did not see the same as him viewed his way of thinking to be more along the lines of enslavement of the non-purebloods.

However, because of this fame Harry had people who were not truly his friends easily turned on him if a problem arises. Such a thing happened during his second year of schooling at Hogwarts when a basilisk was paralyzing students he was accused of being its controller because he was a parselmouth. "Hmm I wonder what would happen if I just left; no more aunt or uncle to have their fun little games of beat on Harry, no more Albus to have worrying over me. Just myself and as much of the road as I would like to see," Harry mumbled to himself drifting further into a world of misery and self-inflicted mental pain.

(**A/N** Mental pain not physical! Nothing like cutting himself or something of that sort.)

"Harry," said the soft but deep voice of a man behind him, "I think it's about time you got out of here; it's only making you worse for the wear."

Turning around, Harry found a man in a midnight-blue trench coat. Within the depths of the coat he could see outlines of things, but nothing in particular, except for a wand that lay in a holster at his left hip. Over his left shoulder was a sword handle sticking up as well as one handle that pointed down at an angle to the floor, looking as it would pop out and fall to the floorboards of his room if you gave it a single slight tug. His face had a smile that seemed to inspire you to do better at whatever he was getting you to do. Eyes a color that never seemed to stay the same in this light, though Harry was curious if it ever truly staid the same for long. Standing next to the door he seemed to be a rather well built man having a height that is neither hulking nor lanky in appearance.

Walking over, Harry could see a grace in his movements not seen in many, if in hardly any; he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder calming him and giving him a clearer frame of mind.

"Harry, would you come with me?" the man asked crouching down to look Harry strait in the eyes. "I can give you a road you have not yet been on. A path traveled by very few. Training that could help you overcome some of these emotions that you are caught up in; that you seem to be losing yourself in unknowingly. Come with me and I can help you protect those you hold dear."

Harry thought for a moment, knowing that the last sentence the man said rang true to him, as he did not ever want anything to happen to Hermione. He had grown quite fond of her after the kiss that she gave him on the cheek, not more then a year and a few days before.

"I will come with you, but I would like to know your name and who you are before we leave. Also, I would like to tell my friends where I am about to go," Harry said to the man with clarity of mind he had not had in some time, "if you do not mind." Speaking as an after thought as he looked to be a man of authority and confidence.

"I'm sorry I completely forgot to give you my name in respect as I already know your name. I am Matthew Lee Dairerma, Matt for short. I am the Master of the place we will be going. As for you telling your friends where you are going, I cannot allow you to do so. So you may come and leave again but you my never tell any person where you will be. As I will not tell where you will be or are once we get there. The place will remain secret up until the point you leave. In fact, you will not be able to receive or send any mail. All contact will be severed to the rest of the world beside what is there," Matt said.

"All I have to go by is your word that these things will be taught to me, but I don't know if I am willing to leave those close to me unprotected. Voldemort will just go after them as he killed Cedric Diggory and my godfather."

"Cedric and your godfather's deaths were not your fault, nor will they ever be. Harry, you must let go of your fears if you are going to be able to let go of the emotions that are troubling you. Understand that although you were there nothing could be done to stop their deaths," Matt said with a bit of force. "This is a wound just the same but this is a wound of the mind. Give it time and it will heal with both experience and knowledge of others and yourself. Come, if you chose to join me then we shall be leaving now." Matt waited for him to make his choice.

Getting up, Harry gathered his things into his trunk and picked it up in one hand and Hedwig in the other.

"I know there won't be much use for you but I can't leave you here with the Dursleys," Harry told the owl as he held the cage that was holding the snowy owl up to his face.

"Let us be off then." Matt put a hand on Harry's shoulder holding him where he was and stuck the other hand out. Before his hand a portal formed of a bluish liquid like substance.

(**A/N** Think SG1 but without the ring and smaller also oblong not completely round.)

* * *

Daily Profit The Boy Who Lived is The Boy Who Disappeared

Yesterday at Number 4, Privet Drive, Harry James Potter was found missing from the residents. Hermione Granger, a student, and close friend of Harry Potter made the finding when she tried to send an owl to him and it came back with the same letter. At the return of her owl, she immediately sent an owl to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry informing him of the occurrence. Professor Dumbledore personally when to the house and checked on the boy of 15years, 16years on the 31st of July, and found that he was nowhere to be seen.

The conclusion was made that he either ran from the house or was taken. These thoughts where made because of the fact that all his school things and most prized possessions where still in his room untouched. As well as the fact that for some time now, unbeknownst to the Headmaster, Harry was being physically and verbally abused by the Dursleys his current guardians. They will be facing a hearing in the future, as to what punishment they should be sentenced with for the abuse of an underage-wizard in a court of law of the Ministry of Magic we know nothing at this time.

The search continues for Harry Potter and to what happened to him. If you have any information please contact Albus Dumbledore.

End Chapter One

Author's notes and thoughts: 

I know that this was a relatively short chapter but they get longer as I go on. Please review for me because I love to hear them.

I don't mind you saying bad stuff about my stories but if your going to do that then make it constructive criticism not. "This sucks." or "I hate this." If you do that then have the balls to leave your name and e –mail so I can tell you how much of an idiot you are because you are not doing anything more then wasting the readers of the reviews time and my time. Otherwise I will use the flames to boil hot water for some tea.

My next chapter should come out in about a week from now, unless I get lots of reviews for you (the readers) wanting to get it sooner.

Next post I will have Hermione's reaction and the chapter **Diagon Alley. **As well as an evil cliffy that I will rectify soon after the second post. If my computer is working for me!


	2. Chapter Two Diagon Ally

Version 1.03 of Editing

Sorry this came out so late I hadn't meant to make everyone wait so long for it but my life has been hectic. And it didn't help that my computer is currently down for the count so any updates I do have to be done from the local library or from my brother's computer. (heh good luck on that one happening.) Anyhow Enjoy!

**Eternal Fighter**

By Emerald Pseudodragon

Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa of the Burrow, Waesley family home. Ron hugged Hermione close as she cried for her dear friend.

"Ron," Hermione said into her friend's shoulder, "why did Harry have to leave me? He could have talked to me if was upset about Siruis. He could have talked to me about anything. 'Sniff.' Why did he have to go?" Her distress and depressed state was evident to those around her after they had reduced themselves to the acceptance of the conclusion that there was no possible way that he could have lived without those he cared for being contacted in some form or way. Professor Dumbledore grimly pointed out that they knew Harry was at least not in Voldemort's clutches because he would have sent them something so that he could roll in the wicked satisfaction of his deed.

"Who knows why he left; it could have been anything. Anyway, don't worry so much. Dumbledore is working hard to find him. So is my Dad," Ron said looking over to his new girlfriend, Padma Patil, for some help, as Ron was not the best at matters of grief, love, or loss.

"Ron's right. You have to stay strong and be a Gryffindor, be brave," Padma tried to pep her up. Ron and Padma got together after his sister invited her over and he found that he had quite a few things in common with her. He was grateful for his sister having her over even if at first having her over did awfully annoy him for a time. For at first they had been constantly at each other's necks but after an incident near Mrs. Wesley they learned to be civilized around each other. Even after that it had taken some time for them to put their differences aside long enough for them to see each other in a different light. Ron still believed that his mom had something to do with getting them together.

"Sniff I guess all we can do is wait," Hermione said in a raspy voice that was strained from crying. In a vigil silence Hermione slowly walked to the windowsill, sat down, and waited for him to come home to her through the fog of morning.

Chapter Two

**Diagon Alley**

"Sir there is a report of a small Deatheater force attacking the northern area Diagon Alley." The messenger swiftly bowed and left after respectfully giving the report.

'Hmm' Matthew scratched his goatee in consideration. "Harry, do you think you are ready to are ready to handle an assignment?" Matt looked over to Harry who now was more grown up looking in appearance to the previous scraggly look he had when he was in grief thinking that he caused the death of his Godfather. Unlike his old self, he was now well built with a good deal of muscles but not over bulging or restricting of any movements. He had let his hair grow out a bit and was now brought back in a tail giving him the appearance of being older then he really was, at least wiser looking, which he indeed was.

"It doesn't really matter what I think. People are never really ready at the start but then again we all have to begin somewhere. This, I think, is where I should begin," Harry said thoughtfully to his teacher and master of the area. The area he still did not completely know where it was. In truth non-but, the master and the masters' most trusted partner or student knew how to get to this place by anything other then creating portal. The assistant is usually the next in line for being master of the area so he is told of a way to gain the information, but yet cannot access the information till the old master as given up his title or has seen fit that a person should know.

"Would you be willing to take up this task and defend the Alley for us in the name of the Eternal Fighters, Harry?" Matt asked, "of course I would have to come along with you to supervise you." A smile spread across both their faces in delight that they would be able to make a small jaunt outside the grounds. Not that they where small or unbeautiful but just repetitive after living there unceasingly learning new and different ways to duel and fight.

"Be ready in ten minutes with all the gear you have trained with. Don't bring your throwing stars because your aim sucks to be honest and I don't want you to hit me or any other bystander." Matthew laughed at the thought of Harry trying to use the throwing stars he gave him for his birthday as a present along with the promise of showing him how to use them. Matthew only had a little girl so he did not know what to get Harry in the matters of presents for guys of his age, so he got him what he would have gotten himself.

"Meet you back here in a bit," Harry said after giving him a small glare for making fun of his inability at the throwing stars. Then he ran off for the equipment that had been left in his room and the training room back in the tower because they had not originally needed it for the day.

Harry made it back with time to spare. 'Hermione would be proud of my punctuality.' He thought to himself. 'Wait did I just think that? Ah never mind,' as he waited with Matt to get the final report on the intensifying situation of Diagon Alley.

"Here is the update you asked for on the situation of the Alley in Britain, sir," the same messenger from before said to Matthew with a curt bow while holding out the report.

"Thank you. You may go take the rest of the day off, but remember, not a word about my apprentice to anyone. I don't want the rest of the Eternal Fighters to know about him till after the tournament is held," Matt said to the messenger. "Let's be moving out Harry. Please make us a portal to the Alley."

Harry began the thoughts for making a portal but stopped for a second. "What's today's date, I will need it for the report file I will fill out," smirked Harry eagerly.

"Goof off, the 27th of August. Now make the portal."

* * *

A portal opened up in the middle of the Alley in front of Gringotts bank. Two figures steeped out, one in midnight blue trench-robes the other in deep emerald. The one in midnight blue slipped off to the right and silently onto the rooftops of the stores. Harry had masked his scar so that it would not show up in someone tried to spell it into focus. Even if they bothered to, the hood on the trench-robes would keep his face hidden from anyone he did not want seeing him. He had charmed it to do so for extra secrecy for the order and for himself, last thing he wanted was the press stalking him.

Chaos was the simplest way to express situation of Diagon Alley. Deatheaters roamed freely unopposed by almost anyone, people ran inside shops that were not already locked down, and all this happing with screams echoing off the walls of the shops. The deatheaters had not started killing as of yet but looked on the verge of killing.

'Pitiful,' Harry thought, 'this attack was nothing more then a petty show of deatheater strength.'

Though disgusted by the sight, Harry remained calm and cool surveying the seen before him. There was twenty visible deatheater there and most likely the leader was hidden with a few others coordinating the attack. The deatheaters must have gone out onto the streets of London because they had a two muggles levitated into the air humiliating them before they killed them in front of the wizrding community.

Harry's eyes widened temporary but were not seen by anyone because of his hood. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I do believe you could use some help down."

Mrs. Granger's eyes thickened with tears thinking he was just another person to gear at her.

Harry stood apart from Matthew who was, unseen on top of a building, observing the actions of his pupil and if needed prepared to pull him out of danger if it got to much for him to hand. Matthew did not think this would be needed because the deatheaters here looked to be of lower ranks of Voldemort's army.

"Well, little one, do you wish to join us?" asked a masculine voice from under a deatheater mask. The Deatheaters were in stood in one group of twenty about 10 meters down the street from Harry.

"The only thing that will join you will be my blade with your throat because you are stupid enough to ask me to join you," Harry snarled lowly and extended his hand muttering a quick "Engorgio!" at a pin-looking thing. The pin looking thing was no more replaced with a firm grip on the staff part of a double-bladed sword, Twin Ninja style weapon. (Think of 2 short swords made as one at them same time with raping in the middle of it, the middle part is what I call the staff part as it is a staff-like peace made by folding it a different amount of times making it a lighter wait metal.) The double-bladed sword reached, on end, up to his eyes. The equivalent of two long swords put together with a little extra added to the hilt of the sword.

With a quick wave of his hand a mutter "Relashio" and the Grangers were released. Before they could come close to hitting the ground he yelled "Accio Hermione's parents," making them fly threw the air to Harry. Firmly footed Harry caught them in each arm, well holding the double-bladed sword in one hand behind Mrs. Grangers back.

"Go to the side of the building and wait for me there," Harry told them. Quietly they obeyed without question but with fear of wondering if they were being freed of this or going from the evil's-likeness-in-men to the coldness of the hatred the man showed those evil's-likeness-of-men. Returning his other hand's grip to the staff part Harry hurtled forward slashing threw a wand making it explode and obliterate the holder's arm up to the elbow. Feeling wind at his back Harry thruster behind him and lifted the scurried and slightly ripped open deatheater over his head, throwing the deatheater onto the others in front of him. Moving faster Harry was at least two steps ahead of the fastest deatheater. Whirling around he easily took out three deatheaters with his blade.

True to his teachings, Harry steadily gained speed over them till he was fast enough that he could know the spell and be out of the way before it left the wand. Wanting to quickly end the fight, Harry leapt to the side and yelled out a 'Reducto,' ripping apart a group of 5 deatheaters. The fight went on, as no pause was given to their dead comrades.

Harry saw the sparkle of an earring glinting in the sun in the corner of his eye. Giving it little thought because deatheaters do not allow women into their numbers, unless it was for their masters' pleasure. If he had paid more attention to he woman he would have seen a girl of his own age running to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who stood next to the building as Harry had instructed.

Feeling the anger or hatred needed to form a killing cures gather, instinctively Harry searched for the target and found it was directed at the girl instead of at him. Harry was shocked that the girl was Hermione and because of this he lost the time he needed to simply push her out of the way.

Harry rushed to were Hermione was at beating the spell. Turning to face the 'Avada Kedarva' he crossed his arms in front of his face and slightly crouched.

The Curse that would have killed Hermione instead barreled into Harry pushing him back a few inches at a time until it was either absorbed or reflected away. Striating himself out Harry raised his hands. 'Incendio.' A huge fireball sped forth hitting a number of deatheaters keeping them busy trying to put out the magical fire Harry had set loose.

With a deafening roar that surely the whole populus of Diagon Alley could hear, he said,

"I am of the Eternal Fighters. We have seen the destruction that has been caused by the fools called Deatheaters that follow Lord Voldemort and frankly, I am annoyed. As we were formed, by Merlin, long ago in the first age of magic. The few un-cureptable people were chosen by Merlin to protect those of good for as long as we remain alive. We have determined that it is time we should reemerge and fight. So, Deatheaters be warned! I have survived your killing cure and killed number of your men. I am only one man you don't want to rest of us angered as you have angered me!"

Harry turned back to the Grangers and spoke to them but did not lift his hood.

"I can't leave you here, so go through the portal to my home." Lifting his hand once more, he made a portal in front of them.

End Chapter Two

Author's notes and thoughts:

Last chapter I updated a bit of errors that where there. I am trying to figure out why the spacing won't work like I have it set up on the word document that I uploaded these from.

Thanks to Ryusuken for being my first reviewer! ) Keep the reviews coming I love them if there is enough of them after one chapter I will put other work aside and try and get the next chapter out for everyone.

For those who have questions or just want to chat, the ways to reach me are at the bottom of my bio on )

Or if you're lazy like me you can get me by my Yahoo IM at **Emerald Pseudodragon** or you can get me at **emeraldpseudodragon ** (no space between pseudodragon and the sign)

Next chapter will be mainly be about what is going on at the home base for the Eternal Fighters and other things with Harry and Hermione. If I told you more I would be giving away part of the chapter so see you next chapter hope you like it.


	3. Cleansing Lighting, A Much Needed Chat

Version 1.03 of Editing 

Versions postings have been added to all chapters and future chapters will have them as well. When I update a chapter I will put a next higher marking on the "Version of Editing" The marking system will go in increments of one starting at 1.00, 1.01 and so on. This is done so that people may look back at old chapters that have been read and see if they have been updated or if the post was for a new chapter.

I have lowered the rating to pg-13 because I have not yet come to the parts that are R yet so when it does become that rating I will change it. The cause of the rating change later on will be because I will be killing things through several characters be it human, animal or whatnot.

**Authors note**: **All chapters have been re-uploaded to this point because I got an awesome beta reader. Round of applause to Another from , thanks for the great Beta-ing.**

A/N P.S. Sorry but I haven't got it to upload right still for some reason even converting it to html or htm format isn't working. (This is for only I've got it to work, for the most part. Shrug, I don't know why.)

**Eternal Fighter**

By Emerald Pseudodragon

Chapter Three

**Cleansing Lighting, A Much Needed Chat**

On the other side of the portal they came into a field outside a castle. At the moment Harry came out of the portal, he fell to the ground in exhaustion. The weave of magic he had around himself to mask his identity fell along with him. Hitting the ground his hood flapped away allowing the Grangers to see who he was. Hermione's shock was evident on her face as this was the first time she had seen Harry in the past two months since the train ride. It was also the first word or whatnot that she had heard of him, or from him, since the beginning of when he disappeared. He parents were in less shock because they did not know him as well nor did they recognize him because of his change in appearance. Hermione had told them how he looked but the changes that had occurred in him had changed him enough so that they couldn't recognize him.

To the side, another figure came through a second portal dressed in the same type of cloths except for the color was a midnight blue instead of the emerald their rescuer wore. He walked over to Harry, knelt by him, and shook his head.

"My dear boy, you have gotten yourself into a fine mess with declaring your anger toward the deatheaters and telling the good that you will fight for them." Matt looked briefly at Harry and then to the Grangers before he address them again.

"I do not know who you are but Harry must trust one of you so I best tell you to step back from him," to emphasize this, Matt stepped back, as well.

"He's going to cleanse himself of the evil he had to temporarily absorb from blocking the killing curse. As well as replenish some of his energy so that he is not critical," Matt said to the Grangers mainly Hermione as he thought he recognized the girl. No, he corrected himself young women, from Harry's description of her. He assumed it was she but would ask to make sure that it was in fact her later.

The clear sky began to crackle with lighting and thunder. Lighting struck inches away from Harry five times, one for each limb and one for his head. A bolt of lighting forked one time and stuck once for each side of the fork on each of his hands, as that was where he had taken the blunt of the killing curse. Screams of agony reverberated through the air. Lighting coursed over his body well screams continued to come forth from his tortured body.

Hermione stood starring horrified at the pain Harry was willingly taking, unable to take her eyes from Harry while he was cleansing himself. Tears streamed down her face even after it was done, although it was not that long of a period to watch.

Scooping Harry up into his arms, Matt spoke again to the Grangers without looking back.

"Follow me to my wing of the castle, my wife will make you comfortable while I take care of Harry."

"NO, I am going to stay with Harry," Hermione said forcefully not caring who or what Matt was. Staying close to Harry was her only thought she was able to get across her mind well she walked close to Harry. This was evident, as she did not even bother to take in the sight of the beautiful castle that stood there as she walked up or the insides when she walked through it.

Matthew introduced himself to Hermione's parents and had a friendly chat, mostly reassuring them that nothing was going to happen to them well they were Harry's guests, while they walked to the wing that he shared with his wife and the occasional guest or guests.

"Love," Matt called out as he entered the main living space of his residence in the wing, "we're back from Diagon Alley and there are a few guests with me. Must be at one of the others having a chat," saying the last sentence in afterthought and not as loud as the rest, more than a mutter but mostly to himself. Matt turned and addressed the Grangers, "Let me put Harry to bed for some rest and I will get you some dinner going after that."

Hermione followed him up the stairs to the right of the door and came into a room that of one you would find in the Gryffindor tower. It had a small shelf of books, a little nook that had a desk with a cage next to it, on top of the cage sat Hedwig, Harry's pet owl. Matt laid Harry down on the twin size bed and muttered a quick charm to change Harry's clothes from those to night clothes.

"If you would like you may stay with Harry 'til he wakes, but I assure you that he is fine and will wake up in about 2 to 3 hours' time." Seeing that she was going to stay with Harry he brought the chair from the desk over to beside the bed for her to sit on and left her in peace to watch over him.

* * *

Matthew walked back downstairs to join the rest of the Grangers and set about making one of the few meals that he took joy in cooking, because he could actually cook it. When this was done, Matt felt, after much talk with Mrs. Granger, that he knew Hermione better. Hermione to him seemed to be a very strong young lady of the magical arts but also of strength of will and was slightly taken aback when he was told how she had reacted to Harry's disappearance.

For this he took a moment to ponder and thought about the many things that Harry had told of her, coupled with the new knowledge her parents had provided. He came to the assessment that Harry and Hermione were of one mind about each other but would not openly admit it or in Harry's case, it seemed that he did not fully realize what it really was and just dismissed it for love of friendship. As he had not known what true love was after he had been separated from his real parents. Sigh. In time they will either know or hurt each other by not letting it out to the other. However, in the end they will find each other, as it is inevitable for Harry to win without that love inside of him burning. Like today he proved himself that he had the love to win by stopping the killing curse from hurting the one he loved.

The Grangers looked over from the sofa that they sat in and saw a beautiful woman of the about the same age, they assumed, as Matthew was walked into the room. She had soft silvery blue eyes with shoulder blade length honey brown hair, longer if it had been down, and came up to about three inches shorter then Matthew was. Upon her interring the room Matthew smiled while he briskly walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and then on her lips whilst he bent down slightly to draw her into his arms for a loving embrace.

If his wife had not walked in at that point in time he probably would have forgotten to check on the food and would have burnt it. Luckily she had brought him out of his train of thoughts by her entrance. He mentally thanked opportunity for the day he found his wife because there after, she had always been there for him when he needed reminding of his direction. As well as helping to keep him sane in times when he had to do too much too fast to the degree that it took a ridiculous amount energy to do the simple tasks.

"Have a good day Rema?" Matt said to his wife.

"Don't 'Good day' me, what happened? I can tell you got in trouble somehow. So what did you do, where is Harry and who are our guests?" Rema said with her hands on her hips looking sternly at Matthew.

'How does she always know when I have done something?' Matt thought to himself. "Harry is upstairs, these are the parents of one of Harry's friends, Hermione Granger, and we went to Diagon Alley nothing too big, love". Matthew finished with a smile.

Rema looked at him for a second. "The full truth now, Matthew."

"Blast, how can you always do that? Fine. Harry and I went on a mission to Diagon Ally because it was getting attacked. Harry took the Grangers away from the Deatheaters and killed six, even though I had not told him to kill them, then again I didn't tell him not to either, well burning a number more. After that he stepped in front of a killing curse that would have killed Hermione and brought them back here. Once he was out of the portal he made he collapsed on the ground cleansing himself. Then I carried him up to his room." Matthew said in one lungful of air to his wife, knowing that it was no use to even try to put a good spin on it to try and hide anything from her.

"Much better, I trust that you made sure he's all right or will be. Next time you try and sugar coat it, you will be sleeping on the couch. By the way your food is burning," Rema said smiling the whole time. "Let me cook this time, you clean up the mess you made though."

(**A/N** and how many wives would let their men go out with the boy they hold as their own, fight a battle, and kill the enemy nonetheless. Hum not many. Ah well this one does :)'

* * *

****

An hour later after the above.

Harry smiled in his sleep as he felt his hand being caressed by another, but smaller, hand then his own. Hermione had not left the room for anything other then using the restroom and when she was in his room she sat with him and caressed his hand closest to her.

"How is he doing Hermione?" asked Rema from behind her, as the two had become instant friends. Their love for books brought them together and talking. Moreover, their caring for Harry brought them into a deeper friendship then two people would normally have right off. Though they both loved him they did in different ways one as a mother the other as a girlfriend, but alas Hermione was not his girlfriend she was only his best friend. Yet, hope remained in her as he never took on a relationship and kept it more then one date, in point and fact he had only, to her knowledge, ever been on one date with anyone.

"The same as he's been for the past hour. Asleep but not really responding to anything trying to wake him, but I haven't tried much because you told me to let him sleep till he woke on his own." Hermione said to Rema as she brushed hair from Harry's eyes.

"How are you dong Hermione, how are you taking this all in?" Rema asked Hermione about what she thought of what Harry had become. As she got to know her new friend that she had found in Hermione, and brought to gather by Harry indirectly, she found that Hermione was resourceful but at times could be rather intolerable to accept things the way they were. Hopefully she would be able to better accept things once Harry explained them to her, she had only given a brief description of his duties as an Eternal Fighter and rather broad outlook.

"I don't know what to feel about this to be honest. There are so many things that I need to ask him about. It " she paused trying to find the right words to properly describe her dilemma without betraying her feelings. "I don't know what to think of it right now. When he wakes I'm going to have to talk to him."

Hermione was confused by it all because she did not know what to make of her feelings for Harry. Before he saved her and her parents, her feelings for him were hidden from him because she just did not know if he returned them or not, but they were known to her and known to be more then just a crush. At that time, she knew nothing more then that. Now they where evident to her and Rema on the outside and she was not able to contain them as she did in the past. For the sheer fact that the feelings for him had tripled when he saved her. She didn't know if her love for him had grown because he had saved her, adding on not only her love for him but also the love for a hero, or simply because he had been the one to step out in front of her instead of some unknown person. She had let her feelings flow out instead of being locked away.

"Don't worry child, you will find out all you need from Harry. You might even find a pleasant stay here after you get used to the idea that Harry has advanced, in a manner of speaking, beyond what he used to be both in mind and body. Hem, well we will know once you have bee here a few days. Oh and between you and me, you have my permission to give him a few smacks upside the head for frustrating you so," Rema finished a little frolicsome-like.

(**A/N** frol-ic-some adj. Full of gaiety or high spirits; playful; merry. Webster's New World college dictionary. Didn't want to give the wrong impression to people. Thanks.)

Maybe Rema was able to see her feelings because she knew something that Hermione did not know but that thought was, once again, brought on by hopeful thinking more so then deep thought. However, she was putting this behind her until she was able to talk to Harry and see what he felt for her. She had to know what he felt for her or she would just have to find some way to move on with her life and accept that he would not be with her in the way that she wanted. She would never be less then his best friend and that she knew for sure, he was too noble for anything less.

Harry started to stir from feeling the caressing of his hand from another. Memories came flowing into his mind showing him the last moments before he blacked out and then on back words to saving Hermione and the fight. Shooting strait upright into a sitting position, Harry found the two women in his room and the fact that he was in his room, then flopped back down onto his mattress with a groan.

His eyes closed he greeted them, "Hello Hermione, and Rema you don't need to tell me that it was a foolish thing that I did; the headache is enough to confirm what I did was a bit dumb."

"First off, I am glad that you are alright and that you know what you did was stupid without me telling you. Second, DO IT AGAIN AND I WILL HURT YOU WORSE THEN YOU GOT FROM THAT," Rema screamed at him, "not to mention that you scared the hell out of Hermione here".

"Please don't yell. My head is already pounding without it," Harry moaned.

"If you didn't already have a headache I would smack you upside the head for that wisecrack. Instead, you get to explain to Hermione what is going on after your headache is gone and that I think Hermione would be able to get rid of for you. Any way I think it best that I see what Matt is up to otherwise he might get himself burnt again." Rema said to the both of them and walked out leaving them in peace to sort their problems out for themselves. That she knew that they would be able to find common ground somewhere and maybe in time find each other.

Harry snickered at the thought of his mentor burning himself again. He seemed to be notorious for burning himself when cooking or well his attempts at what he called cooking. He had to admit though, when it did come out right it was better then what Hogwarts' house elves make.

Hermione got up from where she sat and enveloped him in a hug that would rival that of Mrs. Weasaly's famous bone crushing hugs. "You scared us all out of our wits and you owe Professor Dumbledore one big apology for making him rack his brains trying to find you. Oh, just don't ever do that again ok, at very least leave us a little note saying you will be back." Hermione sat back in the bed that Harry had previously been laying on and now sat up in lazily facing Hermione who was resting her back on the headboard of the bed.

"I guess your wanting me to explain what I am doing here?" Hermione crossed her arms under her chest waiting for him to continue. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"How about you just tell me all that you can, because one way or another I will get it out of you and you know it," Hermione said in a matter-of-factly manner to Harry while still waiting.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione finding there across from him an extraordinarily beautiful woman sitting there instead of what he last saw of her. He had last seen a confident young woman in Hogwarts robes that concealed any attainable knowledge of her form that he could have seen without being perverted. Now she was clothed in jeans and a shirt letting him see that she was no longer a girl and in a year or two she would cease to be a young woman but then be a beautiful woman. Alas Harry knew that she had, unknown to her and for the most part himself as well, him trapped by her balance of brains, bookworm, and beauty.

Closing his eyes so that he could concentrate on what she asked of him he spoke to her from his mind's own world. "I know you would find out anyway. I am part of a group called the Eternal Fighters. When called upon, we head to the foe and do as best as we can keep them at bay and if possible stopping them even if it means killing them. Everyone here is a wizard or a witch unless they are married to one of us. Even then, they are trained to defend themselves to some extent against ones of the magic craft. At the age a person is considered a young adult we agree to leave the place we call home to come here and train. Normally people would end up here around the age of fourteen and complete their training around the time they are twenty years old."

Harry shifted his body into a more comfortable position that was being sprawled out with his head by Hermione's lap and his legs crossed at the ankles. Harry stared strait up at the ceiling with his eyes unmoving but instead in deep thought keeping his mind directed at trying, as best as he can, to explain what he can to Hermione without getting into things that were of sensitive nature.

Now comfortable he continued on, "My training started a day after I got here, as the first day was spent in rest and learning the castle and the grounds so that I wouldn't have to ask of where to go for anything. I started my training with muggle weapons and martial arts so that I would have a good background for dueling and sword-splay. Plus it's a good way to fight and not need to spend magical energy on spells that I could easily end the fight without using. Once I learned a good deal of that, I went on to choosing the best muggle weapon for myself by selecting my favorite useful weapon then crafting one with modifications to fit my size and use. I chose the Twin Ninja double bladed sword with the modification of a slight curve at the end of the blade. At the same time, I learn ancient and modern forms of magic from wand-less magic to animagus and dueling." Harry paused for breath and asked if there was any water in the room. Hermione in response gave him a glass of water from a pitcher that Rema brought up earlier with Hermione's lunch.

Returning to his previous position with the minor variation of that his head was now in Hermione's lap instead of on the bed, Harry continued talking after intensely blushing. "I have almost completed my animagus training and I know that you are about to ask what I am so I will just tell you. I am a Leskylor. " Harry stopped talking as Rema walked into the room and looked at the two.

"Well actually, I'm not an animgus yet I haven't completed the training for it. Really I haven't hardly even started on it yet," Harry stated before Rema interrupted him to ask a question.

End Chapter Three

A/N: Once again thanks for the exceptional Beta reading that you're doing for me Another. It defiantly makes it easier to read.

Next chapter we get reading for a tournament hosted by and for the Eternal Fighters, and you get to meet two new characters. (Both ladies and both important.)


End file.
